River
by kouklitsa
Summary: A cheeky conversation between Buck and Kid.


Quickfic: River:

---

Indian proverb, 'a little rain each day will fill the rivers to overflowing'

---

"Want to talk about it?" Buck questioned as he walked up to a sulking Kid.

"Ain't nothin' to talk about." came the sullen answer.

"Suit yourself…" Buck answered indifferently.

If he didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to make him. He had learnt long ago that certain people who needed to get something off their chest would prefer to do so in their own time. It was considered polite to ask about what obviously bothered someone once, but most considered it to be annoying if asked about it twice.

As Buck turned around to walk back to where he came from Kid spoke up again.

"I can't believe she's mad at me… I ain't even done anything!"

Buck tried to respond but quickly realized he had tried to soon. Once Kid got started you'd just have to wait till he was finished.

Leaning against the corral fence Kid continued his story "I come back from the worst week long run and she… she just has a go at me. For no reason at all…! "

Trying his best to keep a straight face Buck nodded, indicating to Kid that he was listening. He knew Lou was a handful and had a tendency to combust at the slightest irritation, particularly when the naïve Kid would be completely blind to one of her attempts to make an extra effort for him. With all the boys constantly around, the fact they were apart so often taking turns on runs and the given that she was pretending to be someone she wasn't, made making _any_ kind of effort hard enough as it was.

"She knows what it's like to come back after a week in the saddle. I was tired, sore to the bone and just wanted to get some sleep. Now that ain't too much to ask, am I right?" Kid carried on blowing off steam.

No longer being able to conceal the amusement on his face Buck shrugged, afraid that if he did anything else he would burst into laughter. At this point in their relationship both Kid and Lou had settled down a bit, the persistent fighting had stopped and they had a found a natural calmness around each other that suited them and everyone else around just fine. The two would only lash out at each other when circumstances caused them to.

Or better said; Lou would lash out at Kid for reasons that were obvious to everyone but him.

"She had to pull in a lot of favors to get the day off…" Buck answered as he placed himself alongside Kid, leaning against the fence.

Buck knew he had hit a sore spot with the remark when he didn't get an immediate response to his statement and waited patiently for Kid to take a moment to think it over.

"I know… "he finally admitted grudgingly. "But it still don't make things right…"

Buck sighed. This was going to be one of those days where everything just seemed completely out of whack. Though he normally sided with Lou, usually having the better arguments, today he understood where Kid was coming from and couldn't blame him for being slightly upset.

Buck did wonder however, if Kid had actually taken the time to hear Lou out before saying no to whatever she had asked him. But judging by Kid's surly behavior he could easily conclude that certainly had not been the case. It didn't exactly come as a big surprise, Kid being who he was.

That, and the fact that Lou herself had a unique way of confusing Kid to a point where he didn't know whether he was coming or going anymore convinced Buck that the two needed a little help in the right direction.

"There is a Kiowa saying, 'For the friendship of two, the patience of one is required'." he started. "You and I both know Lou ain't the patient one in this 'friendship' between you two…"

It was Kid's turn to sigh this time round. "That's a real beautiful saying Buck, but I didn't even get a chance to defend myself... I just don't know why this is such a big deal."

For a brief moment Buck contemplated asking Kid if he really couldn't think of any reason why Lou would be so upset with him, but then quickly decided against it. Lou had already told him about her plans, tremendously excited that she had finally managed to get it all together. Buck realized he was going to have to spell things out for his Southern friend, not quite sure if he chose to ignore what took place right in front of him or was genuinely clueless as to why she blew up on him like she had.

Buck inwardly decided it was a combination of both.

"Kid, a little rain each day will fill the rivers to overflowing…" Buck a continued with a playful expression on his face.

Not quite understanding what Buck meant by that, Kid threw him an unintelligible look "Let me guess, more Kiowa wisdom…"

"Not Kiowa, but it _is_ Indian…" Buck answered matter of factly, expectantly waiting for any form of reaction.

When Kid's sullen mood didn't change, Buck was skeptical whether his friend had even listened to what he had been saying at all. His last words should have been a dead-giveaway for the reason why Lou had been very displeased with his reaction when she had tried to lay out her plans to him and yet nothing indicated he gotten the hint. He just stood there grumpily pouting like a little child that had been punished without good reason.

Buck nudged Kid's elbow and threw him a pointed look "A little rain each day…River… overflowing….?"

Kid grumbled inaudibly, making it perfectly clear he was not in the mood for cryptic statements when the true meaning of Buck's wise words finally sunk in. Blushing all the way down to his toes he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or offended by his friend's remark.

"What are you talkin' about Buck…?" Kid rebutted while straightening himself.

"All I'm sayin' is that you haven't exactly been able to spend much time together… If a river don't flow properly, it's bound to run over one day."

Kid's chest puffed up in offence. "Our river flows just fine I'll have you know! Not that it's any of your business!"

Buck shrugged indifferently. "Alright, if you say so…"

With that, Kid pushed himself from the fence he was leaning against and marched over to the bunkhouse, with a look of sheer determination plastered on his face.

"Where are you goin'?!" Buck yelled after him, hoping he had been able to steer the Kid into the right direction.

"To stir me up some currents!!! He barked back without looking back.

---


End file.
